The Gemini Project
by Ecilan
Summary: The twins are up to their own pranks again, but what will happen if they found out that the world they know is not exactly what they thought? What will happen to the host club? What will happen to the twins? Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue: The Twin's Prank

**This is my first time writing fan fiction! Sorry if this is not good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran HSHC and the twins!**

* * *

Prologue: The Twin's Prank

"Kaoru, I'm bored!" Hikaru, my twin brother, said.

I cocked my head at him, and asked softly. "Well, who do you want to prank this time?"

Hikaru didn't reply, he just stared off into space. I sighed just as a silver haired girl walked by. Hikaru's eyes lit up immediately the moment he saw the girl. "Why don't we prank her?"

I looked at the girl and shrugged. "What kind of prank?" Hikaru smiled at me and I immediately get the message. I sighed and stood up from the bench we were just sitting. What Hikaru was going to do is to make that girl cry. Sure, I'll play alone, it's not like I have anything else to do and doing nothing is just boring. Hikaru stood up and smiled, we understand what each other was thinking without having to talk to each other. It was said that twins have telepathy, whether that is true or not, I do not know.

We looked at each other briefly before having a big smile plastered across our face and said in unison. "Let's the prank begin!"

* * *

**I hope this is okay...**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Silver Haired Girl

Chapter 1: The Silver Haired Girl

**Yeah! Finally done typing chapter 1! **

**Hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

_There was blood everywhere, on the floor, on the bed, and blood splattered across the room._

_"Mom! Dad!" someone screamed. Corpses of a middle aged man and a middle aged woman lay on the floor, their eyes wide with shock. A silver haired girl collapsed at the doorway of the bedroom, eyes widened with fear and horror as she took in the scene. Her mismatched eyes filled with tears. _

_A young black haired girl was sitting on a chair covered with blood, she looked at the silver haired girl with a smile and said softly. "This is what happens when people disobeys me."_

"Kaoru! Wake up! It's time for school!" Hikaru shouted right in my ears. I opened my eyes and stared into a pair of amber coloured eyes that is the same as mine. Sitting up groggily, we started to get dress.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm fine, why ask?" I yawned.

"You're having a nightmare and you kept mumbling something about blood in your sleep."

I frowned. Nightmare? I tried to recall what the nightmare was about but failed. I glanced at Hikaru who was looking at me with concern. I smiled at him, sending him a message that I am fine.

School passed by quickly, before I realize it, it was already after school and time for club. As we walked into Music Room 3, Tamaki was jumping up and down while suffocating Haruhi by pulling her into a tight hug.

* * *

"Those fools," a silver haired girl cursed under her breath while running down the hallway.

"Hey! No running in the hall!" a teacher yelled as she passed by. Ignoring the teacher, she kept running until she reached a room. She took out her phone and dial a series of number.

"Are you sure who his next target is?"

"Yes, that bastard is after the Hitachin fools who are currently fooling around in the stupid host club," she said into the phone, annoyed.

"Will you be able to handle him alone?"

"Who do you think you are talking to?" she scoffed. "Of course I will be able to handle this!"

"Then I will leave this to you." With that, the conversation ended. Putting her phone back to her pocket, she put her hand on the door's handle and opened it.

* * *

"Tono stop harassing Haruhi!" Hikaru and I said in unison while Tamaki was protesting that there was no way he will harass his daughter. It was another usual day for the host club, Tamaki being a drama queen, Kyoya typing furiously on his laptop, Hunny senpai and Mori senpai are eating cakes, well Hunny senpai only while Mori senpai was watching him, and Haruhi was getting annoyed by all this commotions.

"Tono is a…" Hikaru started.

"Perverted king." I continued. Tamaki immediately went back to his emo corner planting mushrooms.

"Quiet down, I believe we have a guest," Kyoya, the shadow king said quietly and the door opened. A silver haired girl came in. I furrowed my eyebrows, I have seen that girl somewhere before. But where? I can't remember.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran HSHC! **


	3. Chapter 2: A Shadow's Love Song

**New Chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Shadow's Love Song

"So this is what happened," a man said thoughtfully while holding a pair of binoculars. He was standing on the roof of a building. The man has black hair and icy blue eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a denim jacket and a pair of black jeans.

"Even if you can stop this you won't be able to stop all of the attacks," he smirked, wind swirled around him and then in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

"Oh my beautiful princess, I believe you are a new guest to our host club. I am the prince of the host club, Tamaki Suoh, and these are the hosts….." Tamaki said, coming out of his emo corner.

"Get the hell out of my way you freaking pervert!" the silver haired girl said darkly. At that instance, Tamaki immediately went back to his corner. Her brown eyes surveyed the room. I don't like the way she looked at us, I felt exposed without any privacy, it was as if she could look through me. I turned to look at the other hosts, they also felt uneasy under her gaze, especially Kyoya, I don't think anyone dare to use that kind of gaze on him. "So he's still not here yet, huh?" the girl mumbled to herself. What on earth is she talking about?

"Can we help you?" Kyoya asked politely. "Are you perhaps trying to find someone?"

The girl looked at him with cold eyes as she replied coldly. "Even if I am it is none of your business." We all gasped as she said that, is this girl trying to sign her death warrant? Kyoya's eyes narrowed and the temperature in the room suddenly dropped 20 degrees, we can feel the tension between the girl and Kyoya.

_Crap!_ I looked at Hikaru.

Hikaru looked back at me and sent me a message with his eyes. _Should we run?_

_Before we die? Hell yes!_

_1, 2, 3, run!_

Hikaru and I ran at the same time, trying to get out of this room before something bad happen. As we ran to the back door of the host club room, smoke started to rise, I squinted my eyes, there was a shadow moving in the smoke.

"Get away from there now!" someone yelled. But I couldn't hear anything anymore, my brain stopped working as I heard someone singing, everything seems to stop.

No matter how much time I spend with you  
My voice still can't reach you, it vanished into the air again  
The contours of your face look so beautiful from the side  
I am falling deeper into the darkness that is spreading

Even if you keep saying that we live in different worlds  
I will never stop loving you

Someday, surely, we will meet  
I can't help but believe in it  
As if the wind brought your words to my ears  
On the night when I thought I heard your voice

If, say, we meet in a dream  
Shall we arrange to meet up?  
I'll keep waiting for you  
Even if you don't notice it

I want to see your smile  
Then, I'd be able to smile too  
In this moment, I will gently embrace  
Even your sorrowful fate

The playful moon makes you  
Dance along with it like a clown, I said  
From the side, even though I notice that you are looking down  
Sorrowfully, I can't touch you, as I watch your receding figure

I don't even know why your tears are falling  
There's nothing I can do except sit here and cry with you

If things go on like this and we never get to meet  
Will my feelings fade away?  
When I would even envy the rain  
That is touching your cheeks

If we meet in a dream  
Shall we make a promise to each other?  
So that you can recognize me  
When we meet someday

If you can dance  
I'd be able to dance too  
I will take your hand  
So that you will not trip again

My heart  
Wouldn't stop thumping  
Because you are...  
So endearing

Even if you keep saying that we live in different worlds  
I will never stop loving you

Someday, surely, we will meet  
I can't help but believe in it  
As if the wind brought your words to my ears  
On the night when I thought I heard your voice

If, say, in this dream  
The future does not exist  
Then I will stay in the darkness  
And pray for your happiness

You smiled to someone else  
Did I manage to smile too?  
Even if this is a sorrowful fate  
I will sing for this one and only love

My vision blurred, a weird feeling starts to spread through my body, it felt like I was falling into a deep hole. Someone was yelling at me, I thought. But I can't understand who it was or what was he or she yelling about. My limbs felt weak as I hit the cold marble floor. Suddenly, a light shined brightly before the darkness consumed me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The song is called A Shadow's Love Song which is the title of this chapter and also the ending song of the anime Makai Ouji, this is just the English translation of the song. **

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 3: The Labyrinth of Memories

**Sorry I am a bit busy this week, here is a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC!**

* * *

"Wake up, Kaoru, wake up. You mustn't loose to the darkness," a voice echoed in my brain as I opened my eyes. Why does this voice sound so familiar? I looked around me. Why is everything so dark? I tried to move my limbs but they felt like lead, a feeling of drowsiness washed over me. My eyelids felt heavier and heavier. I don't want to wake up, I thought. I don't care where I am, I am very comfortable here.

"Wake up!" someone screamed. Shut up, I thought, annoyed. Why should I wake up? But the voice didn't stop. Annoyed, I tried to find who was talking. This voice sound awfully familiar, but who is it? Suddenly, images of my memories surged through my brain, the pranks my twin and I did together, the times we played together, and other wonderful memories of us.

"Wake up! Kaoru, now!" this voice is….._Hikaru's!_

My eyes immediately snapped opened and my brains started to work. The darkness faded away, a bright light took its place. Blinded by the light, I closed my eyes. When I open them again, a long corridor appeared in front of me. What the hell? I looked around me, the wall on either side of me is swirling with images. Why am I here? I tried to remember what happened but failed. The only thing I remembered is I am Kaoru Hitachin and my twin brother is Hikaru Hitachin. I stared at the images that were swirling around the wall. The images showed a pair of twins sitting on a bench while looking at other kids building snow men, and then the image changed into the twins ripping a love letter and making the girl cry. Both of the boys have amber coloured eyes and reddish brown hair. They look like Hikaru and I, I thought. But that's impossible!

"I see you have already gotten out the first phase, so you are not weak after all," a voice said above me. I looked up and saw a silver haired girl, I gasped. The girl's eyes, they are in different colours, the left one is icy blue but the right one is dark violet. Who is she? Something told me that I should know this girl but I can't remember! I can't remember anything!

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked.

The girl smirked and said, "Welcome to the Labyrinth of Memories."

What the hell is she talking about?!

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Please review!**


End file.
